


Any Other Way

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between father and daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

Len ran a finger down his daughter's small nose, smiling at her unfocused attempt to adapt to the stimulus. There were problems in his marriage, deep ones that his basic psychology courses told him were potentially going to wreck what he had. Right now, though, he'd forgive his wife almost anything. This precious bundle, their child, was something he had ached for longer than he'd realized. Maybe it was because of things between he and his own father having been both joy and tragedy in one. Maybe it was just that need to give something back to the world that was greater than he was. Either way, his daughter had him hooked around her tiny finger already.

Leonard McCoy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
